Without a Voice
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Lui Hibiki is the only Vocaloid3 without a voice, while the devlopers are finding a voice for him he has a chance to interact with the other Vocaloids. Pairings undecided


Chibi: This might or Might not be a one-shot I dunno you guys should pick

Rosso: I dunno do you guys want this to be continued?

Chibi: I own nothing!

X~X Without a Voice X~X

Before Ring got her voice, Lui and Ring, like all the other Vocaloid 3's used cellphone's to communicate soon the first vocaloid 3 got her voice SeeU, she was so excited she began to sing and that song became to be known as I=Fantasy. Slowly other's got their voice, one by one all except for Lui Hibiki who remained without a voice. Today was the release of the other vocaloids and he sat in the living room of their shared house exclusively for new vocaloids.

"Lui, are you sure you'll be okay without us?" Ring asked looking at her little companion. Lui started pushing the little buttons on his phone to show Ring

"Yea I'll be okay" The phone read, Ring nodded as she looked at him saddened she looked at Clara and Bruno who were chatting amongst themselves. Then a man in the expensive looking black suit came out.

"Ring Suzune, Oliver, Bruno, Clara, IA you are all scheduled for release today please come with us." The man stated Lui ran up and showed him a message he typed

"What about me?" the phone read, the man pushed the phone down.

"You'll stay here until your voice is found" he stated coldly and ushered the other vocaloids out without let them even say goodbye. Lui sat down on his bed and began to cry, a bitter, silent, unheard cry. Why he was the only vocaloid without a voice, even the China-Loid had a voice before her design was even complete and nobody knew if Luna was real or not. He looked out the window Ring looked up at his window and the Lui got a text.

From: Ring-nee

Lui~ I'm sorry I couldn't say bye but I promise you when you get your voice we'll sing a duet together, ok? The text read, Lui just text back a mere ok and he watched hot tears pouring down his face dripping onto his bed sheets. Lui had no idea how long he had cried but when he looked up and out the window it was already night-time. He looked out the window and saw the glowing light of the city he looked to the side and saw a black-haired, red-eyed boy walking by with him was a tall pink-haired gold-eye woman. He looked down at the them they didn't look human,

"They must be vocaloids!" Lui thought, he rushed downstairs to come up to them. He stopped them and typed furiously on his cellphone

"Are you two vocaloids?" he asked hoping they were so he wouldn't feel so lonely. The boy and the woman looked at each other then him.

"We're not vocaloids" The woman said

"We are UTAUloids." The young of the boys said, Lui tilted his head

"I'm Kyo and this is Izumi" the Red-eyed boy said

"What an Utauloid?" Lui's phone read

"They're kinda like vocaloids but are made by normal people" Izumi said her noticed her watch "Oh dear it's time we go, c'mon Kyo. Master'll kill us if we're late" and she dragged Kyo along with her. Lui stood there looking at them leaving.

"Utauloids… maybe I can have to get a voice if they don't find one for me" Lui thought walking back in. He rushed to his room and burst open the door expecting to see Ring, he had forgotten she was already released to the public, Lui remember and began to cry instantly, he had cried himself to sleep for the first time.

He woke up the next morning eyes puffy red and hair furled up, he hadn't even bothered to change into new clothes keeping the one's he wore the previous day. A woman with thin wire frames glasses, ice cold gray eyes, straight navy blue hair and a wide frown on her face came in wearing a lab coat and a navy blue dress that matched her hair.

"Lui Hibiki, you've been authorized to meet with the previous vocaloids" The woman said. Lui sat up looking at the woman happily "However" she added. "You may not interact with the newest Vocaloid3's including SeeU, Oliver, Bruno, Clara, IA, and Ring Suzune. And Lui smile faded he sat down a thought about how he would react to them.

Then the door went flying knocked right of its hinges.

~x~x~x~X~X~X~

Chibi: well how is it? Lui'll most interact with 3 vocaloids one of them being Gumi, anyway guy who else should Lui interacts with? Anyways isn't it sad that Lui has no voice yet?


End file.
